Season Two
Season Two is the second season of the Hulu web-television series, Runaways. Season two was picked up on January 8th, 2018 for a 13 episode order.Hulu renews "Marvel's Runaways" for a Second Season It is based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name, set within the shared Marvel Cinematic Universe. Runaways shares the continuity established other Marvel films and television shows. The second season premiered on Hulu on December 21, 2018.Twitter Official Synopsis The Runaways have left their homes (and evil parents) behind and now have to learn to live on their own. As they scavenge for food, search for shelter, and take care of one another, our kids begin to realize that, for better or worse, they're stuck with each other. And it's up to them to take down PRIDE once and for all. But someone sent a mysterious message to Jonah... Is there a mole in the Runaways? Meanwhile PRIDE is focused on finding their children, and Jonah has his own dangerous plan in mind.Marvel's 'Runaways' Season 2 Premiere Date Announced Cast Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder (13/13) *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein (13/13) *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru (13/13) / Xavin (1/13) *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean (13/13) / Xavin (1/13) *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes (13/13) / Xavin (1/13) *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez (13/13) *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder (12/13) (1 Credit Only) *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder (12/13) (1 Credit Only) *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean (13/13) *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean (10/13) (3 Credit Only) *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein (13/13) *James Marsters as Victor Stein (13/13) / The Magistrate (5/13) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes (12/13) (1 Credit Only) / The Magistrate's Wife (5/13) *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes (12/13) (1 Credit Only) *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (12/13) (1 Credit Only) / The Magistrate's Daughter (5/13) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (11/13) (2 Credit Only) *Julian McMahon as Jonah (8/13) (5 Credit Only) / The Magistrate (8/13) Recurring Cast *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis (4/13) *Marlene Forté as Graciela Aguirre (1/13) *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar (7/13) *Ajiona Alexus as Livvie (6/13) *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores (5/13) *Ryan Dorsey as Mike/Mike on a Bike (3/13) / Xavin (1/13) *Helen Madelyn Kim as Millennial Megan (4/13) *Coleen Sullivan as News Reporter/Reporter (1/13) *Jan Luis Castellanos as Topher (3/13) *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel (2/13) *Heather Olt as Frances (5/13) *Pat Lentz as Aura (5/13) *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru (2/13) (1 Archived Footage) *Myles Bullock as Anthony "AWOL" Wall (4/13) *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye (4/13) *Clarissa Thibeaux as Unfamiliar Voice/Xavin (4/13) Co-Starring *Shondalia White as Millenial Emma (1/13) *Charlie Charbonneau as D-Bag Deal Maker (1/13) *Milan Carter as Worker 1 (1/13) *A.J. Rivera as Worker 2 (1/13) *Jon Schaefeer as Pimp (1/13) *Mary Elaine Ramsey as Woman (1/13) *Efran Figueroa as Joseph (1/13) *Rose Portillo as Eileen (1/13) *Veronica Diaz as Sofia (1/13) *Devin Kawaoka as Nurse (2/13) *Lindsey Hutchison as Attorney #1 (1/13) *Kamar Elliott as Attorney #2 (1/13) *Portia Bartley as Teenage Neighbor (1/13) *Paul Lacovara as Carjacked Driver (1/13) *Anika Vaughn as Initiate (1/13) *Nathan People as Jason (1/13) *Damien Diaz as Oscar Gonzalez (2/13) *Jeff Witzke as Carl (1/13) *Mia Topalian as Leslie Ellerh (1/13) *Chris Lowe as Guard (1/13) *Larry Cedar as Preacher (1/13) *Nathan Sutton as David Ellerh (1/13) *Elayn J. Taylor as Nana B. (1/13) *Laura Keller as Coordinator (1/13) *Ian Stack as Cop #1 (1/13) *Brie Cater as Millennial Mary (2/13) *Joseph Piccuirro as Guard (1/13) *Diane Mizota as News Reporter (1/13) *Marken Greenwood as Mother (1/13) *Genessa Ochoa as Receptionist (1/13) *Alexa Marie Anderson as Young Frances (1/13) *Sarah Ann Vail as Young Aura (1/13) *Charlie Townsend as Toddler Leslie Ellerh (1/13) *Julian Edwards as Ailing Boy (1/13) *Sharon Ferguson as Cashier (1/13) *Steve O'Young as Mitch (2/13) *Kathleen Quinlan as Susan Ellerh (2/13) *Sara Van Horn as Homeless Woman (1/13) *Kara Royster as Millennial Wendy (1/13) *Ross Crain as Head Guard (1/13) *Jorge Diaz as Hipster Earl (1/13) *Kate Mines as Vendor (1/13) *Shelly Das as Officer #1 (1/13) *Bobby Foley as Officer #2 (1/13) *Christian Torres Villalobos as Customer #1 (1/13) *Peggy Lu as Customer #2 (1/13) Episodes Production Notes *Filming for the second season will begin in April 30th, 2018 and be completed by September 25th, 2018.Podcast Exclusive Interview with Angel Parker - SpoilerTVProduction Dates - Various Shows Updated 19th May 2018 **According to Production WeeklyProduction Weekly – Issue 1082 – Thursday, February 22, 2018 / 237 Listings – 53 Pages, Marvel's Runaways will begin Principle Photography this year in late April. Season two will reportedly be filmed in Los Angeles, California. Furthermore, the series will be filmed under the same working title "RUGRATS". The filming of Season two is expected to wrap in September with a yet to be revealed release date.Marvel’s Runaways Season Two Filming Expected To Start In April, Location Revealed Cast Interview Notes Trivia Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Marvel's Runaways Season Two Renewed.png Runaways Season Two First Look-Runaways.jpg Runaways Season Two First Look.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo Molly Hernadez.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo Chase Stein.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-01-Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-02-Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-01-Chase Stein.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-02-Chase Stein.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-01-Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-02-Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-01-Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-02-Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-01-Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-02-Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-01-Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways S2 Portrait Promo-02-Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways S2-Alex Wilder-Poster.jpg Runaways S2-Chase Stein-Poster.jpg Runaways S2-Gert Yorkes-Poster.jpg Runaways S2-Molly Hernandez-Poster.jpg Runaways S2-Nico Minoru-Poster.jpg Runaways S2-Karolina Dean-Poster.jpg Marvel Runaways Season Two Premiere 11-30-18 Poster.jpg |-|Behind The Scenes= 4-15-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram and Lyrica Okano.png 5-16-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and David Henrie.png 5-16-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and David Henrie-2.png 5-29-18 BTS Allegra Acosta Instagram and Gregg Sulkin.png 5-29-18 BTS Rhenzy Feliz, Gregg Sulkin and Virginia Gardner Instagram.png 6-03-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and James Marsters.png 6-03-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and James Marsters.png-2.png 6-03-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and James Marsters-3.png 6-04-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram.png 6-05-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram.png 6-07-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and Rhenzy Feliz.png 6-08-18 Gregg Sulkin Instagram.png 6-13-18 BTS Angel Parker Instagram and Brittany Ishibashi.png 6-13-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Brittany Ishibashi.png 6-16-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram.png 6-16-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram-2.png 6-16-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram-3.png 6-16-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram and Rhenzy Feliz.png 6-26-18 Allegra Acosta Instagram and Rhenzy Feliz.png 6-26-18 Allegra Acosta Instagram and Rhenzy Feliz-2.png 6-26-18 Angel Parker Instagram.png 6-26-18 Angel Parker Instagram-2.png 6-26-18 BTS Gregg Sulkin Instagram.png 6-26-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram and Gregg Sulkin.png 6-26-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram and Gregg Sulkin-2.png 6-26-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram.png 6-27-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram.png 6-27-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram.png 6-27-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram-2.png 6-29-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Ariela Barer, Rhenzy Feliz, Virginia Gardner, and Gregg Sulkin.png 6-29-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram.png 6-29-18 Ever Carradine Instagram and James Marsters.png 6-29-18 Ever Carradine Instagram, Brittany Ishibashi and Ryan Sands.png 7-02-18 Brittany Ishibashi Instagram.png 7-02-18 James Yaegashi Instagram.png 7-03-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Annie Wersching.png 7-03-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Kip Pardue, Annie Wersching.png 7-03-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram.png 7-06-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram and Annie Wersching.png 7-11-18 BTS Angel Parker Instagram.png 7-11-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram, Annie Wersching, and Ever Carradine.png 7-11-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram.png 7-12-18 Angel Parker Instagram and Ever Carradine.png 7-12-18 BTS Angel Parker Instagram and Ryan Sands.png 7-12-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram, Brigid Brannagh, Ever Carradine, Brittany Ishibashi, and Angel Parker.png 7-12-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram.png 7-12-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram-2.png 7-12-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram-3.png 7-12-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi, Kristi, and Ever Carradine Instagram.png 7-12-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi.png 7-12-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi-2.png 7-12-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi-3.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Brittany Ishibashi.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Kristi and Brittany Ishibashi.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-2.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-3.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-4.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-5.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-6.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-7.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-8.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-9.png 7-12-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-10.png 7-12-18 Virginia Gardner Instagram.png 7-12-18 Virginia Gardner Instagram-2.png 7-13-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram and Ryan Sands.png 7-13-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram, Brittany Ishibashi, Ryan Sands, and Angel Parker.png 7-13-18 BTS Annie Wersching.png 7-13-18 BTS Annie Wersching-2.png 7-14-18 BTS Kevin Weisman Instagram and Angel Parker.png 7-14-18 BTS Kevin Weisman Instagram and Brittany Ishibashi.png 7-14-18 BTS Kevin Weisman Instagram and Ryan Sands.png 7-14-18 BTS Kevin Weisman Instagram and Ryan Sands-2.png 7-14-18 BTS Kevin Weisman Instagram, Angel Parker and Annie Wersching.png 7-14-18 BTS Annie Wersching Instagram and Virginia Gardner.png 7-14-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram.png 7-14-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram-2.png 7-14-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram-3.png 7-14-18 BTS Ariela Barer Instagram-4.png 7-14-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram, Ariela Barer and Lyrica Okano.png 7-14-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram, Ever Carradine, and James Marsters.png 7-14-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram, Ever Carradine, and James Yaegashi.png 7-14-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram.png 7-14-18 BTS Brittany Ishibashi Instagram-2.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Annie Wersching.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Allegra Acosta.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Brittany Ishibashi.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram and Kevin Weisman.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Brigid Brannagh and Gregg Sulkin.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Brittany Ishibashi, and Annie Wersching.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Brittany Ishibashi, and James Marsters.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, James Yaegashi, and Brittany Ishibashi.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram, Virginia Gardner, and James Marster.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-2.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-3.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-4.png 7-14-18 BTS Ever Carradine Instagram-5.png 7-14-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram and James Marsters.png 7-14-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram and Allegra Acosta.png 7-14-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram, Allegra Acosta, and Gregg Sulkin.png 7-14-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram.png 7-14-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram-2.png 7-14-18 BTS Virginia Gardner Instagram-3.png |-|Conventions= Videos |-|Promotional= Marvel’s Runaways Season 2 Teaser – December 21 on Hulu Marvel's Runaways Season 2 Trailer (Official) A Hulu Original |-|Conventions and Interviews= The cast of Marvel's Runaways talk season 2 at NYCC 2018! Lyrica Okano "Nico Minoru" - Runaways NYCC 2018 Virginia Gardner "Karolina Dean" - Runaways NYCC 2018 The Cast Of Marvel’s Runaways On Season 2 NYCC 2018 SYFY WIRE References Category:Runaways Television Series Category:Seasons Category:Season Two